cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
AtlantisMako
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} AtlantisMako is a medium sized, developing, and ancient nation at 895 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of AtlantisMako work diligently to produce Lead and Uranium as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. AtlantisMako is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within AtlantisMako to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. AtlantisMako allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. AtlantisMako believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. AtlantisMako will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Surprise Attacks When the country was attack by The States of Greece, the nation went into complete choas and is in need of help. The leaders demaneded what was the needs for this. An attack was ordered, while leaders tries to ask help from other nations to cope during the crisis. Help was requested, and leaders asks their people to calm down since they understand it was going to take awhile for aid to be brought in. After awhile, a second stike occur, putting the nation in more dismay again. Peace was finally decleared, but the damage was done. After the Attack After the attacked, the nation went into Anarchy. Leaders searched for help in hopes the people would be relaxed and order to be restored. The choice of the type of Government and Religion are done by the people for the people. The recovery may take awhile, but the nation knows it will have to be prepared in case of the next stike. Despite their forms of governments the people may choose, the people are allowed to talk about their government very openly. In fact, this is how new idea are created. Alliance War Asked by fellow ACF members, the nation entered war again. One of the toughest decisions was to allow creations of nuclear bombs in hope of helping the nation survive. For the leaders, it was simply left without a choice. However, the nation knew it wasn't in going to be easy to make tought choices in the protections of its nations. When the war died down, the nation was still if nukes should still be allow to be made. Since Uranium is a natural source and nulcear nations often offer a trade, the nation was left wondering should they do something with it. A New Path After learning about what will happened to their beloved Alliance, the nation was given a choice: Join a fellow Alliance, or risk being attacked. They decided to join a new group. Since they still had trades at the time, they still have to wait to see if they'll change the color as well. Once the trades was dealt with, the color was changed. When the nation was called for war, the nation was in the middle of trying to build a navy system to help the alliance and protection. Thankfully, it was the least of the corcerns since blood shed was avoided... the nation wouldn't go to war unless attacked first, otherwise they were have to be asked help allies. This was NOT a sign of being a coward... This was to ensure resources weren't to go to waste, and parts of the militarial forces, meant to protct the nation, hasn't been set up yet. A BOLO (Be on the lookout) order was issued since the use of force was only for when attacked first. Nuclear War When given orders to battle, the does such that but it was a disaster when 2 nuclear attacks harmed the nations. Forced to asked for aid twice, during war, and to pay for the repairs. The total cost was unknown.